The invention herein consists of a kind of water-saving irrigation device, specifically a kind that is utilized for the irrigation of flora planted in arid desert areas.
The global survival environment continues to worsen, with the growing size of deserts posing a special concern to mankind. However, various methods are available to allow people to reclaim dry desert regions into arable land suitable for planting and re-forestation and thereby improve the existent environment. For example, Israel has utilized drip-irrigation systems, while Japan has developed plastic granules with airborne water absorption and retention qualities that are mixed into sand as well as moisture preservation solutions which support vegetative growth. However, drip-irrigation systems require massive investment, which limits the scale of implementation. The utilization of airborne water absorption and retention granules and moisture preservation solutions are high cost measures and the application variables are too inconsistent for practical use in arid desert regions characterized by high rates of evaporation.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a kind of water-saving irrigation device that overcomes the disadvantages of aforementioned existent technologies, is low in cost, supports irrigation with a minimum evaporative loss and is not difficult to install in large scale within substantial expanses of arid desert regions.
The objectives of the invention herein are fully exemplified in the brief description of the drawings attached immediately below and the detailed description of the invention immediate following.